


Triple with Tribble

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JTK encounters on DS9 Dr. Bashir and a Tribble and they have some fun together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple with Tribble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Dreier mit Tribble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186113) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series: TOS/DS9  
> Pairing: Kirk/Bashir/Tribble, Bashir/O'Brien implied  
> Code: NC-17  
> Archive: sure  
> Feedback: Yessssssssss! alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Summary: JTK encounters on DS9 Dr. Bashir and a Tribble and they have some fun together  
> Note: Part of the Kirk-Fuh-Q-Fest at http://geocities.com/kirk_fuh_q_fest/  
> Timeline: This is a sequel to "To Ease the Pain" (SFF), " A New Beginning" (KFF) and "Living Legend" (EFF) and a prequel to "At Home" (KFF).
> 
> Disclaimer: Paraborg/Viacom owns the whole Star Trek universe. I only borrowed a little part of it for some fun. No moneymaking, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with explicit m/m-sex, then look elsewhere for your entertainment.
> 
> I just got this finished in time for the deadline. I couldn't ask for any beta. I hope I didn't make to much mistakes. English is not my native language, so please be patient with me in this case.
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Triple with Tribble  
T'Len  
2000

Jim Kirk squirmed uncomfortable in his seat as he looked around in the to full, to loud bar. In the past he had loved to be in such places, but now he felt not very at home in Quark's. It was to noisy for his taste, to crowded and to exotic. Half of the races, which were drinking, playing and talking, he had never seen before.

'Probably I'm going to become old.', he thought as he gulped his drink down. Deep Space Nine had definitely become a place where he wouldn't like to live under any circumstances. Fortunately he could leave tomorrow.

At least he hoped it. 'It was easier to go to the Romulans in the old times, as we still were enemies.', he sighed heavily in his mind. He had simply taken his ship in the Neutral Zone and . voila . he and Spock had been on a Romulan ship. Now the Romulans were allies of the Federation and it had taken him over a half-year and a tour to this dirty old station to get a passage on a Romulan ship.

He just felt as if he couldn't wait any longer. He missed his old friends. What meant he missed especially Spock very badly. He wanted to see him, to try to restore their old relationship. He hoped Spock would still want him as a bondmate and they now could complete what they never had done in the past. They had surprisingly got a second chance and he was determined to use it.

But even if the Vulcan had chosen another partner in the meanwhile, he wanted, he needed to know it quickly. He had become too anxious about the waiting. Patience never was his strength, especially not when beside his mind also his body was involved. And a certain part of that became very impatient, too.

///////////

"Captain Kirk?"

Jim looked up as a voice disturbed him in his reminiscences. As he saw that the voice belonged to an attractive, dark-haired young man, he instinctively started smiling. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I ." The young man suddenly looked very shy. "I'm Doctor Bashir, Julian Bashir ... and I'm so glad that I can meet you, again."

"Again?" Jim looked puzzled. "Have we already met?"

"Yes . no. I mean I've seen you, but you have obviously not registered me."

"Obviously not. Do you like to have a seat?" Jim gestured to the empty chair at his table. As Julian took place he asked again: "What can I do for you?"

He was somewhat surprised as the young men blurted out: "Can I have your autograph?"

"My autograph?"

"Yes, please. I envied Captain Sisko so much as you gave him one."

Jim's surprise grew with every second and he started wondering if the young men were insane or if he for himself had lost his memory.

"Captain Sisko? You mean the commander of this station? I surely have never met him. Besides I know he is not on the station right now. What the hell you're talking about?"

Julian squirmed slightly on his seat, not sure what to tell this living legend, fearing to trigger his anger when he told him about the "Tribble-adventure." Finally he found some courage again. "You've met him and me and some others from our commanding crew. But that was long ago. Do you remember the station K-7 and the Tribble-accident?"

"Sure, how could I forget that."? Jim smiled. This was definitely one of the most outrageous missions they ever had have.

"We were there, too." Julian whispered.

"Time-travel?" Suddenly the whole thing made more sense to Jim.

"Yes. Do you like to know more?"

"Sure, but ." He glanced around the noisy bar " . can we go to a quieter place, please?"

///////////

"So I own you my life." Jim absentmindedly stroked the Tribble he nearly sat on as he took place on Bashirs couch in the doctor's quarters.

"We have only done our duty, Captain Kirk, saved our timeline and ...."

"Yes, yes I know." Jim interrupted the young man. "I know this crap, have heard it one time to many in my own life. Besides Captain Kirk doesn't exist any longer. Call me Jim, please." He held the little furball out to Bashir. "But you should know that it's dangerous to have Tribbles around. You just can't stop them from procreating once you have feed them."

"Oh, you can now." Julian glowed with pride. "I've invented a drug, something like a pill for a Tribble. If you give it to them before feeding, the Tribbles will not starve to death but their procreation process is stopped. If you want them to have babies you just don't give them the pill."

"That's interesting." Jim blushed as he realized that he had started to stroke the Tribble along his right thigh and that the pleasant feeling of the soft fur through the thin material of his trousers made his organ stir with need. He remembered clearly how much fun he once had with such a little beastie. The Tribbles all over his ship had been annoying, but with the one he had found in his bed he definitely had have one of the best masturbations of his whole life.

He imagined the soft fur on his aroused cock, the arousing vibrations against his balls, the pleasant purrs of the Tribble and he became even more aroused. Jim decided that it definitely had become to long since he had sex for the last time. And the gods alone might know when he would find Spock. Such a little friend could be very helpful during his journey. So he decided to ask the young Doctor if he could have this Tribble or another available one.

Before he could voice his question Julian's com beeped and the doctor excused himself. Jim couldn't hear with whom or what the young man was talking, but he had a good look an his backside. And he began to admire what he was seeing.

'Julian his a cute little ass.' he thought for himself. Besides he always had been attracted to dark-haired men, what surely had to do with a certain Vulcan. He decided that Tribbles were fun, but a real fuck was even better and if he got a chance to seduce the doctor he would use it. After all he still was a free man who could do what he wanted to do. What meant fuck whom he wants in that case.

As Julian's voice became louder Jim could understand what he was saying. ".. okay, then stay with her. But if you need again an ass to fuck, don't stay on my doorstep. I will not let you in any longer." With this Bashir slammed the com-button.

Jim rose to his feet and approached the young man. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes . no . yes. That was Miles, I mean Chief O'Brien."

"Your boyfriend?" The sad look in Julian's eyes told Jim that he had hit the right spot.

"He was." Julian's voice rose with anger. Then he calmed down a little and added quieter. "He is married. Two kids. Since the second is born his wife always requires his assistance. I must do this, Keiko needs that - is all what I became to hear lately. And what is with me? I need him, too."

Jim put a supporting hand on one slumped shoulder. "I know it's hard to share what we love." Something in Julian's eyes told him that the young man had understood that he wasn't referring to any living being but to his famous white lady.

"It's not only the sex I miss." Julian confessed. "Oh, we had great fucks. But I miss my best buddy as well. The hours we shared on the holodeck, our dart-games and so on. But it's over now. I'm not going to wait until he is so kind to need my ass or my cock again."

Jim put his left hand under Julian's chin and rose the head so that he could look the young man right in the eyes. "If he can't decide to be with you for ever, he is not worth that you mourn about him. Understood?"

As the young man nodded. Jim stepped even closer. Sensing his chance he asked: "Do you want me to stay this night?"

As Julian nodded again Jim pressed their bodies together letting him feel his already obvious arousal. "I want to sleep with you.", he whispered as he kissed the full lips.

As Julian led the way to the sleeping-area, Jim picked the Tribble up on his way.

///////////

"Oh God." Julian moaned with pleasure as Jim continued to set his whole body under fire. Both men were now naked. Julian was on his back; Jim hovered over him and used his lips, tongue and the Tribble to arouse the body beneath him further.

As he stroked the little furball once more along the sensitive inner thighs Julian gasped: "This is so good . ho did you know .?"

Jim smiled. "My dear boy, I discovered how a Tribble can bring pleasure to a man a long time before you were born." With this he pressed the vibrating Tribble against Julian's balls, causing him to cry out in sheer ecstasy.

Jim, sensing that the young men would come to soon if he continued this and for himself eager to proceed with their fucking, bent down to stifle the cry with a passionate kiss. As he backed away he whispered: "Turn around on your knees. I want to penetrate you as deep as possible."

Julian obliged instantly. Jim bent over the young doctors back and started to stroke the Tribble over Julian's chest, to tease two hard nipples with it and then to proceed further down to the rock-hard shaft. Jim could feel that the vibrations and purrs the little furball was emitting were incredible arousing for Julian like they had been for himself nearly a century ago. This thoughts and the pleasure he was giving to the young man had him, too, very aroused. He could feel his hard cock crying for attention.

Jim let the Tribble fall to the sheets. They both obviously couldn't wait any longer. "Do you have a lubricant?" he breathed heavily.

"In the drawer." was the equally breathless answer.

Jim quickly found the tube and pressed a generous among on his fingers. He bent over the upraised ass once more and inserted first one, then a second and a third finger into the tight opening. As Julian pushed eagerly back on the intruders, Jim took the Tribble in his other hand and stroked it once more over erect nipples and a hard shaft.

As Jim pulled his fingers out again, the Tribble was once more deposited on the sheets beneath Julian's upraised upper body. Jim couldn't stifle a moan as he now prepared himself. As he noticed that Julian was watching him over his shoulders, he shifted a little bit more back to allow the doctor a better look on his manhood.

The silent "Oh" the young man was mouthing made Jim smile. He had often witnessed such reactions from his bed-mates before. "You're bigger then Miles." Julian whispered.

"I'm going to put it in you. Now." Jim stated and then positioned himself again between the spreaded legs.

Jim held the ass-checks apart and entered the tempting hole slowly. Julian, again eager to getting fucked, pushed immediately back on the welcome intruder. As Jim was completely into the soft channel the Tribble was once more used to stroke over chest and cock, nipples and balls.

As Jim started to pull out and plunge in again and again Julian's groans of pleasure increased more and more. "You do love to be fucked this way, don't you?" Jim asked.

"Yes, yes, I love to be fucked from behind. Miles always did it so good.", was the heavily breathed answer.

"I'll make you forget him." Jim promised and increased the speed of his withdrawals and thrusts slowly. His Tribble-strokes, too, increased. And it seemed that the vibrations and purrs of the furball became also stronger and louder with the time.

Jim, too, moaned his arousal out loud now. It felt so good to fuck another mans ass. Jim decided that he had missed this way to have sex to long. And he knew it would be even more better when he and Spock . . Suddenly he heard the young man moan: "Oh God, Miles. More, harder, faster. Give me all."

Jim frowned for a moment, then let the Tribble fall out his hand. The protesting sound of the little furball about this sudden ignorance was unregistered.

"You will not say his name any more." Jim groaned. "You will cry MY name when I make you come." With this he gripped Julian's hips with both hands and started to thrust harder and harder into the cute little ass, hitting the prostate gland with every new stroke.

Soon the young man couldn't take it any longer and cried out: "I'm coming . oh God, I'm coming . JIM!" His seed splashed on the Tribble under him, causing more protesting sounds from the little furball.

The convulsions of the anal muscles that came along with Julian's orgasm were enough to send Jim over the edge, too. With one final thrust he pushed himself as deep inside as possible. Then his seed filled the tight channel. Between Julian's cries of pleasure and the Tribble's squeaks of protest nobody noticed the name he was crying as he came: "Spock!"

///////////

Jim Kirk was ready to go on board the Romulan ship, which should take him to his true and only love. He hold his baggage in one hand, in the other rested in a lovely hold a little Tribble.

Jim observed the red-haired man, who was busy on the panels near the air lock, for a while and then he decided to speak. "Chief O Brien, you don't know me, but if I may give you one advice. As a result of my life I know one can't have all. There will always be a day when you must decide for something. If you can't decide you will loose everything. And you have to loose a lot what is worth to fight for if I may say so."

With this James T. Kirk stepped through the connecting channel to the waiting ship and disappeared from Deep Space Nine, letting a stunned and surprised Miles O'Brien behind.


End file.
